A new chapter for Yagami Light
by ryuzaki-kira
Summary: Devoted fans of Death Note took sorrow, or joy to see the fall of Yagami Light, or Kira, now see what happens in the afterlife.


A new chapter for Yagami Light: A Death Note Series

When a human uses the Death Note, he or she cannot go to Heaven or Hell when they die. Nobody knows what happens to their soul, not for sure anyway. Only the Higher Gods, the more powerful Gods know what happens, unlike the Shinigami, or Gods of Death. They are completely ignorant, and remain that way, except the Lord of the Shinigami . This is what happened to a human boy by the name of Yagami Light of Kanto Japan after he died.

January 28, 2013, 2:39 P.M.

"You have lost,Light." said the Shinigami Ryuk, sitting on a factory pole. "Didn't I say in the beginning when you die, the one who'll right your name down in the notebook will be me?" Light struggles to stay on his own two feet, having been shot moments before several times in the shoulders. He tried to find an empty building where both Near's men couldn't find him and where he could die in peace, for he knew he was about to die. "That is the deal between the Shinigami and the first human to get their hands on the note in the human world. Once you enter the prison, I don't know when you'll die. It's annoying to wait. Your life is already over."

Light found it, it would take who knows how long before anyone would find him in the shack he just entered. At least a couple hours after his death he was sure. His life started to pass before his eyes. He remembered all the things that happened since he picked up the Death Note six years before, when he first met Ryuk, then his battles between L, Amane Misa and her Shinigami Rem, even L's death, then his new rival, Near, who had defeated him, this was his last day. "You'll die here." Came Ryuk's voice, Light knew it was time to die. Ryuk lifted his dark pen, filled with a poisonous ink, to the pages of the Death Note. "Well, it was good while it lasted. We killed some boredom, didn't we?" He wrote the name. Y-A-G-A-M-I L-I-G-H-T. "We did some various and interesting things." He sighed, for his face wasn't capable of showing pain, but he still grieved for the loss. The entire event started six years ago, because Ryuk the Shinigami, was bored, and now he was to be bored, yet again.

Light lay on the staircase in the shack, forty seconds had passed since his name was written down. Yagami Light died of a heart attack. He was in a slight pain, followed by a black emptiness. Pain, suffering, even joy could not be felt at this time. It was true, once a person uses a Death Note, he or she does not go to Heaven or Hell, Light found this out right away, because though he was dead, his soul was still wandering. "Why don't I just die? I can still remember everything, yet I feel nothing." He wanted to scream out in annoyance. If he was dead, this shouldn't be happening like this, it should just be dark, right? Those were Light's thoughts. Instead, he saw his body, lying on the steps, eyes slightly ajar, blood gushing from his wounds. It was dark once more. Light saw a barren field of dirt and bone filled with creatures that he didn't recognized as even fantastical. There was a large staircase in front of him, he guessed that that was where he just came from, and he could feel again. Everything came rushing back, he thought about Misa, and looked through a hole in the ground. There he saw a tall building with a young woman in a funeral dress. It was Misa, and she jumped.

As he watched her fall to her death, he felt nothing, not the sadness he was expecting. Every emotion he ever felt came back to him, except compassion, therefore sadness could not be felt. Light was shocked. "Are you Yagami Light?" Said a loud, booming voice. Light looked over to see a large golden chair to find what looked like a rotting corpse, made of bone, carrion, and what looked like hair with fiery eyes. "Hai, yes I am Light. Who are you?" The creature hesitated, looking at the soul of the once-was human. "I am the ruler of all you see here. I am the Lord of the Shinigami."

Shinigami. Light was sure he had heard that name from somewhere, but his human memories were slowly fading. "You were once a human, I do not know if you remember much about your old life, if any of it at all." Light shook his head, at this point, all he remembered was his name, and this place he was in. That and a name seemed to linger, Ryuk. Other than that, nothing remained. No memory to cherish, he had even forgotten about the girl, Misa at this point. "What is a Shinigami?" The lord chuckled, he was not surprised that he had no memory of his past life, it was rare when one did.

"A Shinigami is a God of death, they end the lives of humans when it is their time, a harvester of souls if you will. Now you will become one. You will become a shinigami, you will take the responsibility of a Death God." Light was confused. "Why me? Why not somebody else?" The Shinigami Lord stared at him for a second. "I will tell you how one becomes a Shinigami. In order to be a Death God, you must have been first human. Your soul can not have had the ability to go to either Heaven or Hell, therefore being trapped. I must approve or deny you as being a Shinigami, and if I approve, then you must pledge you alegience to me. You then gain the Death Note, and the powers of a Shinigami.

"Then the Shinigami sit here in our realm and look upon the human realm, you make judgements on a human, if their lifespan is short, you may kill them. " Light tried to soak this in. Become a Shinigami, but in order to do so, pledge your alegience. It was a very attractive thought. "What if I don't pledge my loyalty to you, then what happens?" "Then you become ash, you no longer exist in any aspect." It did not take Light long to make his decision based on what had just been said. "Then, you have my services. Do what you may with me so I may become a Shinigami.

To be continued…


End file.
